


make me

by sooshuayeon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, when siyeon wore that dual zipper shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshuayeon/pseuds/sooshuayeon
Summary: A kiss on the cheek for the whole world to see was not Bora's only gift.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies - I literally have not written in almost two years, but my beloved partner is a little down today and I wanted to make her smile! (She has great taste and likes the vlive where Siyeon wore that double zipper shirt thing.) Unbeta'd.

The door clicked shut behind her and Siyeon looked up to meet Bora’s hungry gaze. 

“I can’t believe everyone saw you unzipping your shirt,” she murmured, low and warm like embers. “I thought that was just for me.”

She took a step closer. Siyeon swallowed. She was backed up against the wall, cornered.

“It is for you. I wore it- for you.” Her tongue felt dry. “Thank you for the birthday gift.” 

Bora laughed, high and melodious, before leaning in to peck Siyeon on the cheek again, lingering near her ear to whisper: “There’s more where that came from.” 

She nosed her way from Siyeon’s ear down her jaw, her warm breath puffing out and making Siyeon barely suppress her shudder. 

Dammit, she’s barely even doing anything-

Lips on her neck. God, she’d better not leave a mark this time.

The heat of Bora’s mouth disappeared and Siyeon whined at the loss. 

“Patience, Singnie,” Bora smirked. She wrapped one warm hand around Siyeon’s waist to steady her and hooked a finger into the circular zipper and tugged sharply to bring Siyeon toward her. Her words ghosted along Siyeon’s lips - “I’ll make it worth your while” - and she snagged Siyeon’s bottom lip and bit down sharply.

Siyeon looked at her pleadingly, imploringly, licking her lip absently to soothe the bite while seeing Bora’s eyes darken.

Bora tugged on the zipper again, slinking closer, her gaze dipping down to Siyeon’s mouth and back up again before meeting her in a delicious kiss. Siyeon barely had a chance to let her eyes slip closed and sink into it because Bora moved again - kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, leaving tiny bites and soothing them with her tongue. Her hot kisses descended lower still, stoking the fire consuming Siyeon’s entire being. 

Suddenly the sound of a zipper caused Siyeon’s eyes to fly open - Bora held it lightly between her teeth, steadying herself with her hands gripping Siyeon’s hips as she slowly sank down, eyes wide and mischievous. Bora winked and dove between the folds of Siyeon’s shirt to nip at the exposed side of her breast, moving one hand up and under to cup the other one through her bra and squeeze. 

Siyeon bit her sore lip to keep from moaning, barely succeeding in suppressing her whines. Bora drove her crazy. She should never have bought this shirt. Or maybe she should buy one for every day of the week.   
Her musings were immediately cut short by Bora’s final bite to her overheated skin, soothed as always with a kiss, and her mind short-circuited when she processed that Bora was now kneeling, rubbing her hands up and down Siyeon’s clothed thighs with that mischievous look again.

There really was something all-encompassingly goddamn mind-blowing about Bora. Especially from this angle. Siyeon swallowed, blushing at the glint in Bora’s eye. She knew Bora liked this, she liked the give and take, soft and biting, sugar and spice. 

“Will you let me take care of you, Singnie?” Bora’s wandering hands brushed briefly over Siyeon’s centre, pressing on the ridge of denim and making Siyeon helplessly buck her hips up against it. “Will you stay quiet for me?”

She managed a nod.

Bora’s eyes lit up like Siyeon had just promised her the greatest gift in the world. 

She thumbed at the button on Siyeon’s jeans and unzipped them easily, sliding the fabric down slowly over Siyeon’s oversensitive skin and letting it pool at her ankles. Warm, slow kisses covered the expanse of Siyeon’s thighs, turning rougher the closer Bora got to Siyeon’s burning core, leaving little love bites where she knew nobody else would ever find them. She caressed Siyeon’s other thigh with her hand, nails scratching lightly as Siyeon’s hips bucked up involuntarily. 

Siyeon knew she wouldn’t whine, couldn’t moan, so she just raised a shaking hand to run her fingers through Bora’s silky hair, directing her gaze back upwards. 

“Unnie, please,” Siyeon whispered, ignoring the wavering note of want in ever-present in her voice. She cupped Bora’s jaw with her hand and stroked her cheekbone lightly, marvelling at her, emotions blooming in her chest even amidst such a situation. Bora would always take care of her, no matter what.

Bora leaned into Siyeon’s hand, savouring her touch, and turned to press a kiss into her palm. 

“I love you, Singnie.”

She pressed another kiss into Siyeon’s hand, her wrist. She adjusted her position - the floor must be uncomfortable, Siyeon fleetingly thought, before everything was wiped from her brain by Bora’s tongue licking through her underwear, sending a jolt through her whole system and almost buckling her knees.

Bora smirked again. 

Siyeon threaded her fingers back into Bora’s hair and pulled lightly, catching her off-guard. She saw the desire bloom anew in Bora’s eyes. 

No more games. Bora slipped her fingers into the waistband of Siyeon’s underwear and haphazardly yanked them down. 

“Open for me,” she murmured, tapping on Siyeon’s inner thigh.

Siyeon obeyed as best she could, given the clothing restricting her movement, and as soon as she widened her stance she was rewarded with Bora’s hot tongue dipping into her wetness and teasing inside.

“Ah,” she gasped. “That’s- that’s good.”

Bora’s tongue slowly worked Siyeon’s wetness around her slick folds, pressing and rubbing and lapping at her. She hummed happily, grounding Siyeon by gripping her bucking hips.

“You’re being so good,” she murmured, the sight of her lips and chin shining making Siyeon burn hotter. “Always so good for me, my Singnie.”

Bora’s tongue filled her suddenly and she let a groan escape unbidden. She slapped a hand over her mouth, panicked, and looked towards the door. They were still in the clear.

The hand in Bora’s hair tightened, urging her on even as Siyeon tipped her hips up into Bora’s face, careful not to hurt her but matching the thrusts of her tongue, grinding and smearing even more slick on her chin. 

Bora’s hand travelled from where it was gripping her thigh over to her centre, encouraging Siyeon with two fingers circling her sensitive clit, her occupied tongue straining to continue her thrusts as Siyeon writhed and panted against the hand covering her mouth. 

Bora hummed, a tense and needy Siyeon completely at her mercy, pressing her tongue into her over and over while keeping up the circling rhythm with her fingers until Siyeon gasped, her legs shaking, her fingers gripping Bora’s hair almost painfully, her body set ablaze and rolling in waves against Bora’s fingers and tongue. 

“Fuck,” she hissed out. “God- fuck.”

Siyeon let her head fall back and hit the wall. Fuck. 

She tried to steady her breathing while Bora stroked her lightly through the aftershocks, bringing her down as the tightness in her limbs lessened and relaxed, as the molten heat flowing through her ebbed slowly and left her tingling. 

She looked down at Bora, her hair a mess, her face smeared with Siyeon’s pleasure, looking extremely smug and proud of herself. She wiped her chin with the back of her hand and slowly rose to her knees, stumbling a little and gripping Siyeon’s elbow for stability. She giggled, high and staccato like she hadn’t just had Siyeon riding her tongue a minute ago.

“Happy birthday, Singnie,” she cooed, dropping a quick kiss on Siyeon’s lips, running a hand through her messy hair, and sauntering out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you got this far!


End file.
